


fake it (lifestyles of the rich and famous)

by lazyrabbit (nova_cantica)



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Actors, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fame, Musicians, Publicity, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova_cantica/pseuds/lazyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Cumberbatch sells out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fake it (lifestyles of the rich and famous)

Benedict blinks, positive he’s heard his assistant wrong. “You _must_ be joking.”

David’s fingers continue to fidget, so Benedict decides it’s safe to assume that he is, in fact, not joking.

“It’s just a suggestion, Ben,” Quinn, his publicist, assures him. She’s using that voice that Benedict detests, the one that makes him feel like a petulant five year-old the adults are trying to placate. “The public has forgotten who you are,” she continues. “This could boost you back up to A-lister status."

“It’s absolutely mental,” Benedict points out, trying his hardest not to raise his voice. He runs a hurried hand through his unruly hair. “We can’t possibly be this desperate.”

David looks uneasy. He’s tugging at his collar-- which has gone damp --and biting his lower lip raw. Benedict immediately feels bad. “You haven’t been offered a part in a long time,” David says gently. “We need to do something drastic if you ever want to be relevant again.”

Benedict heaves a sigh. Less than a year ago, he was on top of the world. He starred in a slew of blockbuster films, wrapped up the final series of a monumentally successful television show, and got his goddess of a girlfriend to become his fiancee.

And then his life went down the shitter.

When Benedict’s father unexpectedly passed away, Benedict was devastated. He fell into a dark depression that lasted long after the funeral. He’d been inconsolable; no one had been able to comfort him, and he’d pushed away anyone that attempted to do so--including his fiancee.

Elisa had tried so hard, bless her heart. She put off the wedding and canceled all of her upcoming runway shows just so she could take care of Benedict. He was so closed off, though. His father’s death had made him a callous, uncaring person. He began disrespecting the people he worked with and distancing himself from friends (Quinn had to do serious damage control to maintain Ben’s good-guy image). There was only so much Elisa could take; when it dawned on her that he wasn’t going to get better anytime soon, she left him.

And now, here he was, actually considering the idea of pretending to be in a relationship with some tabloid-grabbing rock-star to get Elisa back.

Benedict purses his lips, his mouth forming a hard, grim line. “So you actually think pulling this stunt will get me back into the public eye?” _And make Elisa love me again?_

Quinn smiles, and it’s a sight Benedict isn’t used to seeing. He doesn't like it. “I’m positive.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this brilliant fic I read ages ago :)  
> Thanks for reading xoxo


End file.
